


[Podfic] One Day Left

by isindismay



Series: Trains, Automobiles and Planes [5]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Angst, Drama, Internal Conflict, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay
Summary: The Earl and the Major on a train. The Earl asks a question that derails things. Rated for a few choice words in German.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Series: Trains, Automobiles and Planes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336429
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] One Day Left

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Day Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122945) by [isindismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay). 



[Click here to listen](https://isindismay.tumblr.com/post/613873692170125312/one-day-left-an-eroica-yori-ai-o-komete-podfic)


End file.
